


Kiss EDucation

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Eddy is surprised when Edd turns to him for first-hand advice on how to kiss. Things go a little TOO well, it seems.





	1. Kissing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a really short little something I was doing as a prompt of the idea. XP But it developed into quite a bit more! I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

“Eddy, I need your help!”

Eddy looked up with surprise as Edd came into his room from the back door in a very, very unexpected manner. Whatever was bothering him was definitely something if it meant for Edd, of all people, to come into his room without knocking.

“Uh, knock-much?” Eddy raised an eyebrow as he set the magazine he’d been reading aside.

“Huh? Oh! Oh, goodness me, I’m so sorry! Hold on!” Edd said with embarrassment, playing with his ponytail. He then went back out the door and closed it behind him.

All Eddy could do was stare as he then heard soft knocking at the door. Rolling his eyes, he got up and opened the door. “Okay, come on, that was dumb. Just tell me what’s on your mind, Double D.”

“Of course, Eddy... I’m so sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me,” Double D said softly, looking down at his shoes. “I know what I’m about to ask is very unorthodox and especially compromising.... but you’re the only one I can turn to.”

“What? That can’t be right,” Eddy frowned with confusion as he closed the door behind them. “We got all our friends, Sockhead! Have you forgotten about ‘em? What about Ed?”

“No, it’s not that!” Edd shook his head rapidly, biting his lip. “It’s just, I can’t turn to the guys or the girls for this. Nor Ed... You’re the only one I trust with this! And you’re...” His cheeks pinkened for some reason, “the only one I feel close enough with to be comfortable doing this.”

Eddy sighed, then sat back on his bed and patted a spot beside him. “Then out with it! Just tell me what you need my help with.”

“Sorry! I’m getting to it...” Edd sat down next to him, wringing his fingers nervously. “I’m... going out later this evening with Sarah.”

The name sent Eddy’s blood boiling with jealousy. He clenched his fists, thankfully unseen to his best friend, and hid a frown. This was one of the last things he wanted to hear about, to be sure. But it was not going to be easy telling Double D that.

“Yeah. So I heard. What about it?”

“I... I wanted... I need... oh dear...” Edd blushed heavily and pulled his hat over his eyes. “I need you to teach me how to kiss!”

This made Eddy’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Say what?!”

“I know it’s completely unorthodox, I understand! And I won’t force you, I swear!” Double D cried with embarrassment, waving his hands. “I-I just... I know you used to date Nazz.... And you must have a lot of experience... And again, I don’t feel I can turn to anyone else about it except you.”

To say that Eddy felt conflicted would have been an understatement. His heart pounded wildly and yet his stomach churned all at the same time. It was impossible to deny his excitement at the idea of finally having a chance to kiss Edd for real. But the fact that it was used as a way to woo Sarah soured the fantasy.

But above all of that, he couldn’t resist how desperate and nervous Edd clearly seemed to feel about it.

“Double D, c’mon, relax. I can help ya!” Eddy assured with a sigh, taking Edd’s arm gently. “You just gotta chill.”

Double D looked at him with wide eyes, completely taken aback. “Really? You... You’ll help me?”

“Course I will,” Eddy chuckled a bit. “Ya never kissed anyone before, have ya?”

A blush overcame Edd’s cheeks. “....No, just you.”

“Aw c’mon, that was years ago!” Eddy laughed, patting his friend’s back. “And it was ‘cause of blackmail!”

“While I do agree that it shouldn’t count as a real kiss due to the circumstances... That doesn’t change that it was still a kiss,” Edd said softly, rubbing his arm nervously. “...Your lips were very warm.”

“Er...” Eddy blushed a bit, looking away. “Thanks?”

Edd nodded, looking away too. “Of course. Erm, so... how should we... go about this?”

“You tell me, you’re the one who needs help!” Eddy chuckled, shaking his head and smiling.

“I-I know! It’s just... oh dear, this is awkward,” Double D rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Chill, Double D! I got this,” Eddy patted Edd's cheek affectionately. “First things first, breath mints.”

Edd looked at him with wide eyes, then managed a little nod. “Oh, of course! Do you happen to have any?”

“You're in luck, I got some!” Eddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of Mentos. He slipped two into his hand and gave one to Edd.

Popping it into his mouth, Edd gave a sigh of relief and smiled a little, “Mmm... thank you, Eddy.”

Casting him an odd look, Eddy popped his own mint into his mouth. “For what? All I did was give ya some mints, Sockhead.”

“No! I mean... for this, for helping me,” Edd looked away shyly, blushing a bit. “I really appreciate it. I can understand that it must not be easy for you, having to kiss another boy, let alone your best friend...”

Waving it off, Eddy gave a mild shrug of nonchalance. “It's no biggie, I'm just bein' a good Somalian.”

Giving a giggle, Edd turned to look back at him, “The word you're looking for is _Samaritan_ , silly.”

“I knew that!” Eddy said indignantly, snorting a bit. “I was just makin' sure you were payin' attention.”

“Oh, Eddy...” Edd giggled as he scooted closer to him. “You can be such a doofus.”

“Hey! I take offense to that!” Eddy exclaimed with half-hearted annoyance. He melted a little bit at seeing Edd so happy. Giving a chuckle, he playfully smacked his friend's shoulder, “Okay, fine, I'm a doofus. But I'm _your_ doofus, Sockhead.”

Brightening, Edd giggled and gave him a hug. “And I wouldn't have you any other way, Eddy.”

The two looked at each for a few moments as silence fell. Eddy felt his breath hitch at realizing just how lost he was in Edd's bright green eyes. Even in the soft lighting of the room, they were clear as day. Clearing his throat, Eddy pulled away and averted his gaze a bit.

“So! Yeah, let's do this then, Sockhead. Get up, I'll show ya the ropes.”

Edd nodded, standing from the bed and wiping his shirt. Following suit, Eddy came around to stand in front of him, then hesitantly placed his hands on Edd's waist. It felt nice to be this close, but he reminded himself not to get too lost in the feeling.

“Erm... Eddy? Although your hands are in a perfectly adequate place... where am I to... put mine?” Edd asked meekly, looking nervous.

“Relax, Sockhead, there's no rule about where to put 'em!” Eddy assured with a chuckle. “Just, uh... put 'em where you feel comfortable.”

“O-Okay,” Edd nodded slowly. He raised his hands, hesitated, and then placed them onto Eddy's shoulders. “Here?”

“Sure, that's fine,” Eddy nodded. “Okay, here we go. First rule of kissing, Double D, you gotta keep your eyes open as long as ya can. Otherwise, you're gonna miss and it'll look really stupid.”

“I'll try...” Edd murmured.

“I know it's gonna be hard!” Eddy said, then exhaled. “I'll lead, 'kay? Just move with me, and tilt your head a bit.”

“Which way?”

“Er, I don't know, right?”

“Affirmative. And you'll go left.”

“Right.”

“But _I'm_ going right!” Edd protested.

Eddy chuckled, then leaned in closer, “Sockhead, relax. I know what I'm doin'.”

Trembling a bit, Edd nodded, “I'm so sorry, Eddy. I don't know why I feel so nervous...”

Feeling a stab of concern, Eddy pulled back a bit more, “You sure you wanna do this? 'Cause if you're all wound up about it, we can-”

“No!” Edd cried, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him back. “I-I mean, no. I came here with the intent of you helping me kiss, first hand, and I intend to see it through. No, I won't walk away from this, and I won't have you waste your time.”

Wide-eyed, Eddy then smiled and returned his hands to where they'd originally been. “If you say so, Double D. We'll cut the chatter and I'll show ya how it works. Ya ready?”

Swallowing visibly, Edd nodded.

Taking in a breath, Eddy pulled Edd a bit closer and raised a hand up to his cheek. It seemed to work, as Edd blushed and smiled cutely. He couldn't believe this was happening, not one bit. But there was no escaping it now, even if he wanted to. It was now or never.

Heart pounding, cheeks heated up, Eddy closed the gap between them and touched his lips to Edd's.

A second or two went by and neither of them moved. Even Edd seemed to have stiffened up considerably, but was making no resistance. That encouraged Eddy to continue, trying not to think too hard about how soft and warm Edd's lips were. He slowly applied pressure, capturing Edd's lips a little more fully. The hand on his friend's face gently moved around toward his ear and wove though the exposed hair.

“C'mon Sockhead,” Eddy withdrew slightly so he could speak, “don't just freeze up! You gotta kiss me back. Tryin' to kiss a statue ain't fun, ya know. Sarah sure as heck won't be happy.”

“Oh! Yes... um... but... how?” Edd murmured, his voice shaky.

“You gotta move your mouth a bit, put pressure, just respond,” Eddy directed.

Not waiting for Edd to reply, he kissed him again, this time a bit more ardently. Much to his surprise, Edd actually kissed him back. Although his movements were meek and uncertain, it was a clear motivation to actually try kissing. Even with the clear inexperience, Eddy couldn't help finding immense enjoyment. Just the sheer chance of sharing a kiss, a _real_ kiss, with the very young man he loved, was more than enough.

A soft sound emitted from Edd after a few moments, but it didn't sound negative. In fact, it sounded like a little moan. Eddy pulled back a bit and gazed at his friend's face. It was hard to describe, but Edd definitely looked far from disgusted or weirded out.

“How do ya feel, Sockhead?” Eddy asked, bringing a hand to his friend's cheek and stroking it.

“I... I feel good,” Edd murmured softly, his cheeks turning pinker. “I do apologize for my lack of experience, Eddy... But I must admit, you kiss very well... I never knew it felt like this before.”

“Felt like what?” Eddy asked, giving a chucke.

Edd blushed more, looking away, “Well, I suppose the best I could describe it is this. It felt warm, as if a part of my body seemed to be building up to a strange sensation. And as it went on, I began to feel a little _tingly_ , if you will. Why, there was even a strange sensation within my stomach. It wasn't quite butterflies, but a whole different feeling.”

As Eddy processed his friend's words, a strange idea came to mind. Could it have been that the attraction was mutual? He wanted so much to believe that, but it was impossible to know for sure. Either way, at least Edd seemed to like it, which was the important thing. Blushing a bit, Eddy rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh... guess that just means I'm kisser extraordinaire, Double D.”

Giggling, Edd smiled warmly, “Then I think I truly was right coming to you for help. Speaking of, however... could we... could we try again? I really would like to work on my movement. I felt better about it this time, practice will make perfect for sure.”

This wasn't sounding good. Eddy had a bad feeling that the more they would kiss, the harder it would be to stop. It was a tough decision, but he knew he couldn't let Edd down. Being counted on was not something he wanted to take lightly, not anymore. He looked his friend in the eye, then gave a nod.

“If you're sure, Sockhead.”

“I-I'm certain, Eddy... I'm prepared.”

Exhaling, Eddy brought both hands to Edd's cheeks, then closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss him again. The very second their lips met, it was as though an electric charge went off inside. His eyes closing didn't help matters, as Eddy melted further into their contact. One of his hands trailed to the back of Edd's hat, cradling his head. The other remained on his cheek, stroking it gently.

To his delight, Edd not only kissed him back, but brought his arms up around his neck. He even came closer and their bodies were flush together. By now, his kissing was a little less awkward, if still inexperienced. There was a certain curiosity to his movements now, showing that he was more and more comfortable. Eddy felt his heart burst with pride, excitement, and yet his gut stung with the inevitable. Still, for the moment, he could at least enjoy this.

Soft mewls came from Edd as his hands gently ran along Eddy's electric blue hair. He even pressed closer, if it were possible, and tightened his grasp. Whatever the case, he was definitely enjoying this.

Eddy let himself enjoy it for a few moments, then pulled back a bit. He chuckled, looking at Edd's flushed face. “Whoa Sockhead, you're gettin' into this, aren't ya?”

“I... oh dear...” Edd blushed, but was smiling dreamily. “I'm so sorry, Eddy. I suppose I feel a lot more comfortable than I thought. Why, I didn't even feel nervous. It just somehow felt natural. Like I knew how to do it all along.”

“See?” Eddy smiled, bringing his hands back down to Edd's waist and pulling him close. “That's all ya had to do, keep practicin'.”

Nodding, Edd looked down at him with a bright smile of gratitude. He seemed to pull away, but then hesitated, “Um, Eddy? Could I... trouble you for one more thing?”

“What's that?” Eddy asked.

“Well... I wondered if... you could help me with tongue kissing. Erm, French kissing, as it were. Which isn't exactly accurate, considering that the French have not at all invented this style of kissing. In fact, the term 'French' in this case is instead meant to stand in for 'Spicy'. The French had even gained a reputation for being a bit more adventurous, especially in... carnal practices,” Edd explained, blushing all the more. “Well, the correct terms for this sort of kissing is a 'deep kiss', or possibly 'amorous kiss', for example. Why, even the French call it a 'baiser amoureux', which translates to lovers' kiss. Other countries, such as Australia, refer to it as- _mmmph_...”

Amidst Edd's lengthy explanation, Eddy leaned in and kissed him lightly, just enough to silence him. Just as Edd was about to respond, Eddy pulled away, to which he heard a mewl of discontent. It made his heart jump, but he didn't dare dwell on it.

“That's one way to shut ya up,” Eddy quipped with a chuckle.

Blushing immensely, Edd looked away with a little pout, “How dare you.”

“Yeah yeah, pout about it later,” Eddy laughed and smiled. “Sure, I'll show ya how to use tongue. I gotta warn ya, I'm damn good at it.”

“Mm... I can take it. After all, you used tongue the first time you kissed me,” Edd reminded him, attempting to hide a smile behind his hand.

Snickering, Eddy poked his nose playfully, “It's not my fault! Kevin said I had to use tongue.”

“Did he really? Or did _you_ decide that?” Edd smirked.

“Shut up!” Eddy couldn't help laughing. “C'mon Sockhead, less talky, more kissy.”

“Oh, how I wish I could have recorded that!”

“You tell anyone I said that and I'm gonna deny it.”

They shared a laugh, their smiles returning once again. Any nervous tension from earlier was completely gone. Eddy could even feel that Edd was a lot more relaxed as they embraced. Whatever the case, it was working out perfectly. Just as he'd hoped. And then some.

This time, the two of them leaned in together and kissed. It was not what he'd expected, but gladly welcomed. A mutual kiss. Like simply sharing a moment with someone you loved. And who loved you back.

Edd's kissing had vastly improved. He was more confident, more eager, and still curious. It was everything Eddy ever imagined and moreso. While he wanted to curse Sarah's very existence, he chose not to at the moment. Not when this was happening. He groaned at the back of his throat as Edd's arms came around his neck once again, their bodies flush together. In response, Edd mewled happily between kisses and seemed to melt against him. It was so unlike the way Nazz responded whenever they'd kissed. Then again, none of this felt like Nazz's kisses. They were always nice and warm, but never seemed to spark anything.

' _Guess that's what ya get for kissin' someone you're attracted to,_ ' Eddy mused.

Pulling back just a bit, Eddy whispered, “You gotta open your mouth, 'kay? Just move your tongue around. I'll keep mine back so you can get used to it.”

“O-Okay, Eddy... I'll try my best,” Edd murmured softly, his gaze that of enraptured pleasure.

He wanted to ignore that look, but Eddy knew he couldn't. Every bit of his mind wanted to keep that as a memento.

Their lips rejoined once more. Eddy opened his mouth, which seemed to prompt Edd to do the same. After a moment or two, he could feel Edd's tongue gently poke around at his lips curiously, as if a bit nervous. Tempted as he felt to mimick the action, he kept his own tongue back and simply waited. Finally, Edd's tongue traversed closer and entered his mouth. There was hesitation and nervousness in the movement, but Edd was clearly trying.

To further encourage his best friend, Eddy brought his own tongue into the action, albeit very slowly. Edd seemed receptive to the action, as his tongue poked gently against Eddy's in a curious manner. For a few moments, their tongues poked and prodded each other slowly. Very slowly.

They stayed this way for what felt like forever. But in reality, it was only a couple of minutes.

When they finally did part, along with a string of saliva, it was hard to believe what had just happened. Eddy was especially beside himself in just how _amazing_ of an experience it was. When did it become less about teaching and more about enjoyment? He wasn't sure. Did Edd notice? If he did, he didn't seem to care.

As Eddy took in his best friend's features, he was taken aback. Edd looked dreamy-eyed, which combined with his blush and tongue lolling out, it was so adorable. To think he looked so happy. All from this. Eddy wasn't sure whether to be glad or even more jealous at this point.

Sarah was going to be the luckiest girl ever. And he didn't want to admit that.

“Sockhead... I gotta level with ya,” Eddy murmured with a chuckle, “You're a natural.”

At the praise, Edd beamed at him and cuddled closer, “You... You really think I'm a good kisser, Eddy?”

“Ya sure are, Double D. Ya did great,” Eddy told him, then reluctantly let him go. “How do ya feel?”

Edd just sighed softly and pulled back, bringing his hands to his heart, “Oh, Eddy... I haven't felt this wonderful in a long time. I feel so _happy_... Like I can take on anything. Yet, I feel so calm, and so... mmm, tingly. But in the best way. You... You really are an amazing kisser, Eddy. Goodness, I don't think I'm nearly as scared about kissing Sarah anymore. If it's anything like this, well... I don't believe I need to say the rest.”

Giving a laugh, Eddy looked away to mask the immense jealousy he was now feeling. From this point onward, that was going to be the reality. He just had to accept it.

Even if he would rather shove Sarah into a pile of dirt.

“Yeah... Well hey, ya got it down pat now, Sockhead.”

“I couldn't have done it without you, Eddy,” Edd murmured with a soft smile. “And um, if you don't mind my saying... the experience was amazing. I'm never going to forget it.”

Unable to help it, a tiny spark of hope emitted. Eddy looked at his best friend, then gave a chuckle, “Heh, glad to hear it. You're not the only one who got somethin' out of it, Dee.”

“Hee,” Edd blushed heavily and giggled. “Well... I suppose I should be going. I have much to do before the date this evening...”

Eddy stretched and kept his nonchalance mask, “I'll walk ya outside.”

“Thank you!” Edd smiled gratefully.

Even though they only had a few feet separating them from the door, they made the trek side by side anyway. Before Eddy could open the door, Edd's hand stopped him.

“Eddy... before we go, could I... erm, could I trouble you for one last kiss?”

Eddy stared at him, raising his eyebrow. “Why?”

“Well, um... for good luck!” Edd said nervously, rubbing his arm. “I-I suppose I just, well, wouldn't mind one more.”

Giving a chuckle, Eddy couldn't believe his good luck. Even with his desire for more, at least there was _something_ he could take from it all. He smiled and poked Edd's nose. “Ya wouldn't, eh? Look out, Double D! Ya might just be turnin' into a kissing monster!”

“Very funny, Eddy.” Edd said dryly. “Now be quiet and kiss me.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, Eddy then brought Edd down to his level and kissed him ardently. It was hard to resist not pouring everything he had into it. Whether Edd would take it well or not, he didn't know. Would he even notice? Some part of Eddy wasn't sure he wanted that to be the case. Even so, Edd kissed him back and grasped at his upper arms for leverage.

It wasn't as intense nor passionate as their earlier making out, but it was just as lovely. Sweet, slow, but with enough fervency to keep it along. Eddy savoured it as best he could. If this was the last time he would ever kiss Double D, he wanted to make it count.

Finally, they parted, but with great reluctance. Eddy wasn't sure if Edd was feeling it too, but he didn't dwell on it. They let go of each other, blushing and trying not to make eye contact.

“...Thank you, Eddy... that was... that was very nice,” Edd murmured softly.

“A-Anytime, Sockhead,” Eddy said in a low tone. He cleared his throat, then opened the door before allowing Edd to step outside.

Once they were out in the cool afternoon air, they took one look at each other, before Edd averted his gaze.

“Um... thank you again, Eddy...” He took a few steps toward the side of the house. “I promise I won't tell anyone.”

Eddy looked at him, then gave a playful smirk, “Heh, like I said... I'm gonna deny it if you do.”

Giggling, Edd winked at him, “You are quite the doofus.”

“Whatever, ya nerd. Now get outta here, I'm sure you got tons of pre-date stuff to do!” Eddy blew a raspberry at him.

Blowing one right back, Edd smiled brightly and then disappeared around the side of the house. Eddy remained there for a moment or two, then went back into his room.

The minute he closed the door, that was when the tears started.

* * *

Much later that evening, Eddy had gotten a hold of his emotions (finally) and was settling in to read magazines. Along with the wonders of a Barry White record playing in the background. Just what he needed to relax and take his mind off everything.

Even if trying to forget such amazing kisses was next to impossible.

Looking at the time, he saw that it was almost nine-thirty and couldn't help wondering how Edd's date had gone. Secretly he hoped it went badly. But then again, he didn't want to wish a bad time on his best friend. Eddy sighed, deciding to settle for the hope that Edd and Sarah decided they were better off as friends.

His train of thought was derailed the second he heard loud knocking at the door. Puzzled, he set his magazine aside and got up, going over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it, surprised to find a very worried-looking Edd standing there.

“Double D?” Eddy looked him over curiously, “What's goin' on? You okay?”

“Eddy! Oh goodness, I can't believe this is happening!” Edd uttered in shame, shaking his head. He came closer and grabbed his shoulders, “I'm sorry, Eddy! Forgive me!”

“For wh-”

Eddy didn't get to finish his sentence as Edd cut him off with a fierce kiss. It took him by surprise and he stiffened just a little bit. What was even going on? Why was this happening? These questions and many more were raised, but he pushed them aside for the time being and kissed his friend back.

Hey, it was impossible to resist. He was hot for Edd's form and his lips. Might as well enjoy it, right?

Their kiss was fierce, passionate, and yet... longing. Funny.

Finally, Eddy pulled away very reluctantly, and looked at his best friend with shock. “Double D, what's gotten into you?”

Looking a mix of enraptured and distraught, Edd burrowed his fingers into Eddy's shirt and whimpered. “Oh, Eddy... I don't know what happened! I did everything you taught me! I applied it just as I felt I should! And I knew I did it all right!”

Raising an eyebrow, Eddy prompted him, “But?”

“I felt _nothing_!”

“...Elaborate?”

Edd sighed, looking at him with teary eyes, “Eddy, I felt _nothing_ when I kissed Sarah! Nothing! It was merely a joining of the lips! Nothing about it felt like a kiss! It... It made no sense! I did _everything_ you said! Including using my tongue! Even then, oh, even then all I could think about was how her breath smelled and tasted! Good lord, it was not pleasant!”

“Wait wait wait,” Eddy looked at him with a confused frown, “Whaddya mean ya felt nothin'?”

“As I said, nothing! No kiss I shared with her ever elicited the... _passion_ and intensity I felt with you!” Edd cried, shaking his head. “It made no sense! No matter what I did, there was absolutely no feeling! When I kiss her, I'm not even thinking about it! It's just a kiss. Then my mind starts to wander, I get distracted, and I just barely notice it at all. But with you...” His cheeks grew red. “Whenever we kissed, it was _all_ I was feeling and thinking! Oh for certain, my senses and general alertness were still in tact! But despite that, there was so much feeling!”

Eddy's eyebrows rose all the more and he felt his heart swell. This was not what he'd expected at all! But it was becoming clearer and clearer. He couldn't help grinning and giving a little laugh, despite the situation.

“Eddy! Oh Eddy, please don't laugh at me! Am I that bad of a kisser? I must be! Oh dear, this isn't good at all!” Edd moaned, pulling back and fiddling with his hat. “I can't believe this is happening! I'm the worst kisser ever!”

“Double D! Double D, relax already!” Eddy managed to say amidst his laughter, “Calm down, I know exactly what's goin' on!”

This made Edd snap his gaze over to him immediately. “You do?! Oh, thank heaven! Please, tell me what could be causing this!”

Exhaling as he recovered from the laughter, Eddy reached over and patted his friend's shoulder. “Sockhead, it's so obvious. I'm surprised ya didn't see it! But here it is. You're not attracted to Sarah.”

“...I'm... I'm not?” Edd blinked.

“Nope! Like ya said, ya felt nothin' when ya kissed her. Generally, when people aren't physically attracted to each other... doing kissy feely stuff doesn't feel all that good,” Eddy explained. “I tried kissin' Ed one time, and boy, lemme tell ya, I didn't feel a damn thing! Except that he needed to brush his teeth. But whatever! The point is, I love Ed like a brother, he's the best! But I'm definitely not attracted to him physically. End of story!”

Edd blinked again, now looking away and biting his lip. He rubbed his arm, still quiet, clearly thinking about all of this. He then exhaled, shaking his head, “Goodness me, I think you're right, Eddy. Maybe I really wasn't attracted to her at all...”

“Pretty much! Whether it's 'cause you're gay or ya just don't click with her, I don't know!” Eddy threw his hands up in surrender, “All's I know is that it sounds like that MHS stuff we talked about in psych!”

“MHC, Eddy,” Double D corrected with a sigh. “I suppose that's what Sarah meant when she said I... truly didn't seem like I was all there.”

Exhaling, Eddy patted his shoulder again. “Hey, don't let it get ya down, Sockhead. It's not gonna work, big deal. You just gotta get back on the horse and move on.”

A small smile curled at Edd's lips as he nodded, “Mm-hmm, you're right. Thank you for that insight, Eddy. Even I don't always have the answers.”

“Heh, glad you admit it!” Eddy chuckled, giving a grin.

“Oh, be quiet,” Edd giggled. He then paused, turned bright red, and took a step back, “Um, Eddy... does this... does this mean I must be... attracted to _you_?”

Eddy couldn't keep the grin off his face. He took a step forward, then gave a shrug, “Well, you tell me, Sockhead.”

“Mmm....” Edd blushed more, not quite looking at him. “I-I should... probably... test that theory further...”

Taking a few steps toward him, Eddy smirked and licked his lips, “I'll help ya.”

 


	2. It's An Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy folks! I just want to first thank all of you for your feedback on this story! ^w^ And now I have a secondary part to add to it! I had this written for a while, but I wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Eventually, I decided to add it here as a follow-up chapter. :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Laying out the couch together like this was just lovely. Edd could never get enough of it. It was practically _made_ for them. Eddy lay propped up against a couple of pillows on his back, his legs spread and raised up at the knees. Edd lay on top of him, head snuggled against his chest or under his chin, right between his spread legs. To say it was their favourite couch position was an understatement.

 

Edd loved their cuddles. This being one of the most fulfilling cuddling positions. It was nice to just enjoy each other's intimate closeness without the worry of invading personal space. He especially felt concerned at times, considering how Eddy tended to hate being touched. But breaking through those barriers over the years became so much easier. It was just a matter of the right conditions and expectation.

 

They were watching  _The Big Bang Theory_ with Ed, who was happily perched at the other end of the couch next to Eddy's feet. He kept casting knowing glances their way, even chuckling, and then would play dumb upon being called out on it. Edd had long since given up trying to figure what he was thinking and just rolled with it. Maybe he was just happy to see his two friends getting along so well. He always did seem so happy whenever that was the case, after all.

 

“Man, I can't believe Howard's really gonna be a dad,” Eddy remarked with a chuckle. “That's real trippy.”

 

“Well, since he and Bernadette were the first of the show's pairs to get married, I suppose them being the first to have a child is appropriate.” Edd replied, resting his cheek along Eddy's heartbeat.

 

“I cannot wait to see their little baby! I bet the little dickens will be so cute!” Ed cooed, giggling happily.

 

Eddy snorted, shaking his head. “Good thing I'm gay, no kids for me!”

 

“Awww, now Eddy, that's silly. You could still adopt or find a surrogate,” Edd teased with a giggle.

 

“C'mon Double D, can you picture me being a dad?” Eddy raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Angling his head a bit, Edd smiled and giggled. “Oh, I think you would make a wonderful father, Eddy.”

 

This made Eddy blush and look away, “Jeez, Sockhead... c'mon, you're just sayin' that.”

 

“I am not. I have full confidence that any child you have will be very, very lucky to have you as their father,” Edd murmured softly. “You truly do have so much to offer and I know you would love them deeply.”

 

Ed leaned over them with a grin, “I'll drink to that, Eddy! We've seen you be a good mommy, so you'll definitely be a good daddy!”

 

“Ed! That was 'cause of that stupid boomerang!” Eddy blushed heavily at this. “Doesn't mean I'd actually be good at it!”

 

Edd giggled, “Not true! I theorize that the boomerang seemed to have the ability to draw certain parts of our subconscious out into reality! You may be a man, but you seem to have strong maternal instincts, Eddy.”

 

It was adorable watching Eddy's face turn several shades of red as he pouted. Edd reached up and poked his nose, giggling.

 

“Yeah, well... If what ya said is true, Sockhead... then that means you're secretly a hippie who can't keep his clothes on!” Eddy retorted with a smirk.

 

Now it was Edd's turn to blush. He buried his face into Eddy's shirt, “Eddyyyy...”

 

“What? I'm just goin' off your theory, Double D!” Eddy laughed, stroking his hat. “You said it, not me!”

 

“It's true, Double D! That is what you said,” Ed snickered behind his hand.

 

Edd pouted and continued to hide his face, “You are both taking this completely the wrong way.”

 

“C'mon, Double D! Take a joke, will ya?” Eddy laughed, still playing with his hat.

 

Looking up again, Edd still pouted. “I will take all the offense I like.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Eddy gave a smirk and a wink, bringing his hand down along Edd's back.

 

It was impossible to resist his friend's touch. Edd cooed softly and laid his head back down along Eddy's chest, feeling his hand stroking along his back.

 

“Oop! Hold on guys, I need to take this,” Ed suddenly spoke up as he pulled out his vibrating cell phone. He stood up and went into the hallway, speaking into it softly.

 

Eddy chuckled, then nudged the back of Edd's neck, making him look up. They exchanged a look, then snickered quietly before stealing a very quick kiss. It was something they couldn't help doing whenever their friend's back was turned. Just to see if they could get it passed him, or get caught.

 

“Eddyyy... come now, he's right there!” Edd giggled, grinning.

 

“I didn't see ya stoppin' me, Sockhead,” Eddy purred, his eyelids half amast.

 

Edd giggled and whispered, “You know I can't resist you.”

 

“Ya think I can?” Eddy leaned in and stole one more kiss, a little quicker this time. “Gotcha again!”

 

“Not in front of Ed!” Edd whispered behind his hand, blushing.

 

Eddy snickered and looked over Edd's shoulder, “How can it be in front of him when he's not even facin' us, Double D?”

 

“Don't you get smart on me, mister!” Edd scolded playfully.

 

“Who, me?”

 

“Yes, you.”

 

“Couldn't be!”

 

“Then who?”

 

They looked at each other and chuckled before Edd lay his head back down comfortably. Moments after, Ed came back into the living room, looking a little sheepish.

 

“Um, guys? May just called me, she wanted to know if I could be her plus one to this art show thingy she was invited to,” Ed explained, holding his phone face down against his shirt.

 

“What?” Eddy looked at him with disbelief, “Can't any of her sisters take her?”

 

Ed shook his head, “Marie's sick with a cold and Lee has soccer practice.”

 

“Aww, that's a shame.” Edd pouted a little bit.

 

For a moment or two, Eddy looked unsure, then he sighed. “Look Ed, ya don't need our permission for that. I mean, hey, far be it from us to turn ya into a bad boyfriend!”

 

“It's true Ed, this is your decision,” Edd added. “Would you _like_ to go with her?”

 

Ed blushed a bit and nodded.

 

“Then there ya go! Case closed! Go ahead and take her to... that thing ya mentioned,” Eddy waved it off. 

 

Now Ed gave a smile, looking a bit relieved. “Awww, you guys are the best! Thank you! I'll make it up to both of you!”

 

“You don't have to do that, Ed.” Edd gave a warm smile, “Now, be sure to dress appropriately! I'm sure this party may require a certain dress code! Go for casual but formal wear, perhaps a dress shirt and some neutral trousers? Oh, and a tie! Do not forget the tie!”

 

Eddy snickered, toying with Edd's hat, “What he said, Lumpy. And for cryin' out loud, keep May close to ya! Make sure those other guys aren't houndin' after her!”

 

“It's not that kind of party, Eddy.” Ed pointed out with a grin.

 

“Still, ya gotta make sure to keep her close and safe! Plus make sure she keeps her drink on hand at all times! If she can't, you gotta hold it!” Eddy put in.

 

“And be a gentleman! But I don't suppose that will be difficult for you,” Edd giggled.

 

Ed laughed, then went back into the hall to talk on the phone a few moments. He hung up and then returned. “I'm gonna go home now! I'll text you guys later if you're still awake!”

 

Edd shook his head, “Don't be silly, we won't be up too late.”

 

“We'll be up!” Eddy grinned.

 

“We will not.”

 

“The way we operate, Double D, we totally will.”

 

Laughing again, Ed winked at the two of them knowingly before heading to the door. “Bye guys!”

 

“See you, Ed!” The two said in unison.

 

“Have a good time!” Edd called after him.

 

“Don't forget to write!” Eddy joked.

 

Giving a wave, Ed then left out the front door and closed it behind him. He peeked into the room through the living room window, grinning and waving at them again. Edd and Eddy waved back, giving him thumbs up. Soon he was gone. They looked at each other before beginning to laugh.

 

“He's gonna do great,” Eddy remarked with a grin.

 

“I don't doubt it, they've been together for a couple of years now,” Edd smiled. “I'm so happy for them.”

 

“Kanker or not, yeah, I'm happy too,” Eddy chuckled.

 

Edd giggled and shook his head. “Come now Eddy, be nice.”

 

“Yes, dear.” Eddy snorted, sticking his tongue out. He then smirked, poking Edd on the nose, “But ya know... since we're alone...”

 

“Oh?” Edd smiled brightly, knowing what this meant.

 

“What say we go to my room?” Eddy whispered, his eyelids half-amast.

 

Grinning all the more, Edd giggled and nuzzled Eddy's chin before planting a little kiss there. “Oh, yes... Carry me?”

 

Rolling his eyes playfully, Eddy smirked and then obliged by sitting up, holding Edd closer to his body. He slowly stood up, to which Edd made sure his legs were secured around his waist.

 

“You're lucky that you're so light, Sockhead.” Eddy remarked as he slowly made his way out of the room.

 

“I wouldn't be requesting it so much if you didn't pick me up all the time!” Edd giggled, securing his arms around Eddy's neck. “I became accustomed to it, as well as enjoyed it.”

 

“Oh, so it's my fault?” Eddy smirked, winking at him.

 

“Yes. Yes it is,” Edd winked in return. “You know I find it impossible to resist when you take me into your arms...” He added this with a soft, amorous sigh.

 

There was a strange flash in Eddy's eyes for a moment, but it was gone as quick as it came. “Yeah? Heh, well I guess I'm a  _carrier_ , ain't I?”

 

Edd snorted and shook his head. “Only you would make a such a pun.”

 

They finally came into his bedroom, to which Eddy closed the door with his hip. Of course, it wasn't a second after when Edd pulled him in for a kiss. Within seconds it grew deep, completely enveloping them. Edd mewled in pleasure, especially as he was then pushed up against the wall. His fingers entangled into Eddy's hair fervently, trying to achieve some sort of support.

 

Pulling away after some time, they gazed at each other, panting a little. Edd could see raving lust in Eddy's eyes, which always sent shivers up his spine.

 

“Bed?” Eddy whispered, winking at him.

 

Edd blushed more and nodded, “Yes please.”

 

Carefully, Eddy pulled him from the wall and went over to his bed. Once there, he placed Edd onto it carefully. All too happily, Edd made himself comfortable on the wonderful mattress, and gazed up at him endearingly.

 

“Won't you join me?” He asked cutely, poking his tongue between his teeth.

 

Eddy grinned, shaking his head and then crawling onto the bed as well. “Like I'd ever refuse, Sockhead.”

 

“Oh, you know I won't partake in your bed unless you're in it with me,” Edd giggled.

 

“Glad to hear it,” Eddy winked, now towering over him on all fours. 

 

There was something unbelievably irresistible about him when he did that. Then again, Edd was definitely hard-pressed to find anything that didn't attract him further at this point. How had he not known this feeling sooner? It was no wonder he was so comfortable with kissing and their general intimacy, even when it started just nearly a month ago.

 

Eddy raised an eyebrow at him now. “You okay?”

 

Blushing a bit, Edd nodded, “Oh yes, I'm fine. I suppose I'm just a bit lost in the moment. You know how I enjoy our intimacy.”

 

“Heh,” Eddy chuckled, booping his nose. “Same. But ya know, if someone were to say we'd be doin' this way back when we were kids-we'd think they were crazy!”

 

“Most certainly so!” Edd agreed with a laugh. “Would that be before or after you kissed me?”

 

“Eh, I guess I'll go with both,” Eddy said thoughtfully. “Ya know, I'm still sorry about that.”

 

“It's okay, Eddy. I forgave you a long time ago,” Edd smiled, reaching up to gently caress his stubbled cheek. “And not simply just because you pleaded for my forgiveness.”

 

Eddy laughed a bit, gently toying with some of Edd's hair. “It wasn't all that bad, I mean, at the time. It was way better than anything the Kankers dished out on us!”

 

“I completely agree,” Edd giggled, moving his hand along to Eddy's hair. “Your lips were very soft.”

 

“Heh,” Eddy blushed a bit, averting his eyes. “You had chapstick on, I think it was strawberry.”

 

“Mm-hmm, it was around the time my lips became a bit too dry if I didn't apply any regularly,” Edd recalled. “You know, I'm very surprised that Kevin had you elicit a kiss from me.”

 

“Why?” Eddy asked, looking back down at him.

 

“Well, his string of blackmail was meant to humiliate you or to at least be unpleasant in some manner, wasn't it?”

 

“Ergh, don't remind me.”

 

Edd stroked his hair reassuringly, giving a smile, “The point is, everything he made you do was unpleasant. So why didn't he make you kiss Ed? It would have been far more unpleasant at the time, don't you think?”

 

This made Eddy's eyes go wide as he pondered this. He looked about, bit his lip, and then nodded. “Ya know, I never thought of that. It definitely would've been way more gross if I was kissin' Ed at the time!”

 

“Exactly,” Edd giggled a little. “So I must admit, it's quite odd that he had you kiss _me_.”

 

“Ya know, I might just ask him sometime,” Eddy snickered, shaking his head. “Just to see what he says!”

 

“Oh, be sure to tell me his answer!” Edd nodded at this idea.

 

“And ya know, speakin' of all this kissing...” Eddy then lay himself atop of Edd, much to his delight. He smirked, poking his tongue between his teeth. “How 'bout less talky, more kissy?”

 

“Oh, you read my mind...” Edd purred before leaning up to rejoin their lips.

 

This was pure heaven.

 

Or it was least the closest thing to heaven as one could maybe get. Then again, there was always the possibility of something else coming along. But Edd wasn't sure he ever wanted to find out if there was something better than _this_.

 

Either way, what truly mattered was right at this moment. Something Edd had every single intention of savouring. It was a wonderful combination of being comfortable and yet lost in passion all at the same time.

 

There had been a single time of concern for this position. Eddy feared that his relatively bigger build would only crush Edd's incredibly lanky body. However, this proved to be unfounded and not the least bit uncomfortable to either of them. In fact, Edd absolutely adored being beneath (or other times, on top) of Eddy's body. It felt comfortable, like a blanket of sorts. Only much, much more appealing than a blanket to be sure.

 

In addition to Eddy's lips, Edd could feel one of his hands stroking down his side along toward his hip. He lowered his leg for better access, to which Eddy's hand reached beneath his thigh. The touch earned a soft mewl from Edd, who admittedly wished he weren't wearing his socks.

 

They pulled away for a brief moment, gazing at each other as they panted. Edd reached up to gently brush some of Eddy's electric-blue hair out of his eyes and giggled. He could feel his own cheeks heating up considerably.

 

“You all right down there, Sockhead?” Eddy chuckled, smirking in a knowing way.

 

Smiling brightly, Edd nodded and brought his arms up around his neck, “Never better...”

 

“Glad to hear it,” Eddy winked, then stole another kiss from him, much to Edd's delight. “But you're totally insane, ya know.”

 

“I know,” Edd giggled in response. He looked up to meet Eddy's baby blues looking at him with intense interest. “I'm positively addicted, Eddy... Your kisses do something to me. Of which I could never truly compare.”

 

“What can I say? I'm the best kisser on this cul-de-sac,” Eddy smirked, poking his nose. “No wonder you keep comin' back for more.”

 

“Oh, you.” Edd giggled happily and nuzzled his cheek. “We should've done this years ago.”

 

A strange look came to Eddy's eyes for a brief second. He then laughed and grinned, “Heh, can't say I disagree with ya!”

 

“Mm-hmm...” Edd leaned up and proceeded to nibble on Eddy's protruding upper lip. This was definitely a favourite ministration of his. “Then we would only be a little less abnormal than we already are.”

 

“Why? 'Cause best friends don't kiss? 'Specially like this?” Eddy spoke around Edd's mouth, chuckling.

 

“I wouldn't know,” Edd purred, continuing to nibble gently. “But I don't believe we've _ever_ been normal, Eddy.”

 

Eddy chuckled, reaching down and caressing Edd's cheek. “Believe me, I kinda figured that out ages ago, Sockhead.”

 

Letting his lip go, Edd affectionately peppered kisses along Eddy's jawline, earning little groans of appreciation. “Mmm... Your skin is so soft...”

 

“Heh, thanks,” Eddy chuckled, reaching behind Edd's head to gently run his fingers along his hair from beneath his hat. “Course it's nothing compared to your exfoliating, ya know.”

 

“Perhaps, but I love it... And I love your cologne...” Edd cooed, nuzzling his face into Eddy's neck and sniffing. “You feel so good...”

 

“Hey, quit sniffin' me!” Eddy laughed, patting his hat. “You do that at least once a day, Edd.”

 

Edd giggled and disobeyed, still sniffing along his neck. It was also nice to hear his actual name (or the shortened version of it, rather) at times. “Oh, but I can't help it! My attraction to you is far stronger than I imagined... You always smell so good to me.”

 

“Hey, you smell nice too, but I'm not gonna just throw you down onto a desk in the middle of class and kiss the living lights out of ya!” Eddy teased, gently pulling him back by his hat so they could look at each other.

 

“I wouldn't stop you,” Edd purred, his eyes half-amast.

 

“Then everybody would find out that we make out all the time.”

 

“As though I care.”

 

“They'll think we're dating or somethin'.”

 

“I could live with that.”

 

“Then the Kankers are gonna be chasing us for a different reason!” Eddy stuck his tongue out playfully.

 

Grinning, Edd leaned up and kissed it, surprising Eddy. He then poked his own tongue out and connected them in a playful manner. Around his open mouth, Eddy smirked and then wrapped his tongue around Edd's before pulling him in for another kiss. Delighted to go along, Edd allowed his tongue to be pulled in to his friend's mouth and rejoined their lips.

 

Their heated kissing continued, like it had never even stopped in the first place. Edd mewled in pleasure between their mouths, feeling a little bold. His right leg rose and curled around Eddy's waist, making itself comfortable. The movement seemed to surprise Eddy slightly, but he didn't make any discouraging gesture.

 

Heat coiled in his Edd's stomach, his heart pounded, and it seemed like his body was one giant pool of mush. Their tongues dueled wildly, neither of them having any idea who was in the lead. Did it matter? Not really. There was always something fun to be had using their tongues, no matter who came out on top.

 

After some time, Eddy pulled back, gazing down at Edd with a fiery stare. A look that could only be described as a mix of pure adoration and lust. He then dipped his head and proceeded to kiss along Edd's neck. Moaning softly, Edd's hands tightened from where they were positioned (in Eddy's hair) and tilted his head about to accommodate.

 

“Ooh...” Edd murmured, closing his eyes as they rolled back into his head. “Eddy... come on... you know I'm very sensitive there...”

 

“All the more reason to take advantage, Sockhead,” Eddy purred, which made him shudder pleasurably.

 

“Ah... Being friends with benefits truly _does_ have its perks...” Edd mused amidst his moans.

 

Eddy snickered as he nibbled along Edd's clavicle. “Heh, don't friends with benefits usually have  _sex_ ?”

 

The thought of that made Edd blush heavily. He shuddered, unable to help thinking of what it would be like. Admittedly, he  _did_ entertain the thought, but wasn't sure whether it was a good idea. “Erm... well, that does seem to be the general consensus... Individuals who partake in amorous activities while being simply just friends do tend to extend to carnal relations...”

 

“Soooo... what yer sayin' is, _we're_ gonna do it?” Eddy teased, chuckling.

 

“Oh come now! That's not fair! Don't put me on the spot!” Edd now tried to squirm away, but was held down.

 

“Easy, Double D!” Eddy laughed as he rose up again to look down at him. “I'm just kiddin'. Just 'cause we like to make out doesn't mean it's gotta go further than that, anyway. 'Sides, that little virgin body of yours probably can't handle _my_ manliness!”

 

Turning redder, Edd pouted a little, “I'll have you know that I could very well handle it if I wanted to. It would just simply be a matter of actually executing the carnal elements and testing the boundaries along the way. Like with kissing, you can't truly know until you try.”

 

“Oh really?” Eddy smirked, his tongue poking out between his teeth. “What if I told ya that I'm pretty big?”

 

“My anal cavity could be stretched to accommodate,” Edd said simply, despite the implications making him shudder.

 

“How do ya even know if you're into sex with guys?” Eddy snickered.

 

“I'm attracted to you, aren't I?” Edd raised an eyebrow. “Kissing is a very small but forward step toward being sexual.”

 

Eddy blushed, but pressed on nonetheless, “Heh, good point! But can ya handle just how crazy sex can be mentally and emotionally?”

 

“I seem to recall that you are also a virgin,” Edd smirked in return. “How in the world would _you_ know that?”

 

“I got my ways,” Eddy winked, snickering. “Sex is real messy, ya know.”

 

“We can clean it up afterwards.”

 

“Our folks would go nuts.”

 

“As much as I may agree with that sentiment, of course we would take precautions to make sure it's as private as possible.”

 

“Our friends would never let us hear the end of it.”

 

“Same as I said just a moment ago about making sure our parents don't find out.”

 

“My drive's pretty high.”

 

“Oh, I'm certain that I can keep up.”

 

“...I've never sucked another guy's cock!”

 

“You think _I_ have?”

 

They looked at one another, as if challenging each other, before snickering and laughing.

 

“Eddy... what in the world were we talking about?” Edd managed to ask between giggles. He wiped the tears of mirth that had begun to pool in his eyes.

 

Eddy shook his head, grinning at him, “Sounds to me like I was tryin' to talk you out of havin' sex and yet you were completely into the idea!”

 

Swallowing a little, Edd turned his head away for a moment. It was impossible to deny his attraction to Eddy overall, but did it also mean he was sexually interested? Admittedly, there had been times he had gotten aroused during their makeout sessions. But even he wasn't sure if that was the case or if it was simply physical friction.

 

There had to be a why to find out for sure.

 

“Well...” Edd murmured, managing to look back at him, “are _you_?”

 

“Am I what?” Eddy looked at him in confusion.

 

“...Into the possibility of having carnal relations together?” Edd squeaked a bit more than intended. The answer, the possibility of rejection, was becoming too much.

 

To his surprise, Eddy didn't look the least bit disgusted. If anything, there was something about the look in his eyes that Edd couldn't place. Whatever it was, it seemed he was thinking about it. Then he exhaled before leaning down to Edd's ear.

 

“You bet I am,” he whispered.

 

Wide-eyed, Edd turned bright red and gasped a little. No doubt about it. The attraction truly  _was_ mutual. Not that he should have doubted it, Eddy was nothing but receptive and even eager during their intimate moments. But maybe it was just nice to actually hear it with no second guessing.

 

“You heard me, Sockhead,” Eddy purred into his ear, chuckling a bit. “If I can be crude, I wanna screw your brains out... Or, since you're such a sap, I'll put it this way. I want to make sweet _love_ to you~!”

 

At this, Edd could feel his heart rate increase, as well as his body heat up all the more. It was becoming hard not to picture them just throwing caution to the wind and having sex. If anything, the idea was all the more appealing at this rate. As his eyes closed, he could already see them going at it, completely lost in pleasure and passion. And then would come the aftermath of cuddles. More shudders ran through his body as he let the visions take over. It was too much now. But he wasn't so sure he wanted it to stop.

 

“Eddy...” Edd managed breathlessly, “Would you... cuddle with me after?”

 

There was a pause, then a chuckle, “Course I would, Double D. It's not some one-night stand with a floozy, anyway. We cuddle all the time, so that's a no-brainer.”

 

Trembling a bit, Edd dared open his eyes as he felt Eddy nuzzling and kissing his neck sensually. He moaned softly, clutching at his friend's shirt tightly. “T-Tell... Tell me more...”

 

“Heh, you asked for it...” Eddy purred, snickering. “I'd make sure you were on your back, so I could see your face. Oh man, I can imagine the sounds you're gonna make... Heh, it'll be cute. Real cute. Hope you'll be callin' out my name, kinda like you do when we're makin' out. I love it when you do that, Dee.”

 

“Ngh...” Edd uttered as he felt the heat now traveling down between his legs. “I can certainly... imagine myself doing that...”

 

“Bet ya could,” Eddy whispered, now running a hand down Edd's thigh. “I'd make ya beg for more, and boy I know you would.”

 

The touch only served to entice Edd even more. He trembled and arched his hips ever slightly. “I wouldn't... put it past you to make me... beg for it...”

 

“I'll bet you're a screamer in the sack...”

 

“I-I do get loud when I... pleasure myself...”

 

“You're a real natural at kissing... I bet you'd be a natural at  _ sucking _ , too.”

 

“I may have to practice, just as we did with kissing...”

 

Eddy pulled up, looking down at him once again. His eyes were hazed over with desire, his breathing rapid. “I'm  _ really _ hard,” he panted out.

 

Edd gulped, then trembled a bit. The admittance only seemed to make his own arousal spike. “I've never been this aroused before... Oh, Eddy... I want this, too! I hadn't realized how much I did until just now!”

 

His response seemed to make Eddy falter a little bit. In fact, his entire countenance looked worried by now. As curious as Edd felt about what brought this on, his arousal and desire for more was beginning to overtake him.

 

“Eddyyyy... come on...” Edd whined, tugging on his friend's shirt. “Don't leave me like this!”

 

“Heh... well uh, as hot as it is to see ya beggin' for it, I think uh, we should probably quit while we're ahead!” Eddy stammered nervously, sitting up a little bit.

 

Edd's eyes went wide. “What? But we can't stop here!”

 

“You think I wanna stop? Look, Dee! I'm  _ really _ happy to see ya!” Eddy sat up more, gesturing to his crotch with his hands.

 

Sure enough, Edd spied a  _ very _ prominent bulge in Eddy's slacks. He blushed immensely.

 

“But ya deserve better than that,” Eddy sighed, shaking his head. “I just, I don't know, call me a sap or somethin', but I get the feelin' we're just gonna regret it if we do it now.”

 

A pout formed at Edd's lips, “I believe  _ I'm _ supposed to be the voice of reason in this... relationship.”

 

Giving a chuckle, Eddy smiled and then gently pulled Edd to sit up with him. “Maybe it's my turn for a change. And ya know, that's what I mean too. Relationship.”

 

“...I'm not so sure I follow,” Edd frowned in confusion. Nonetheless, he made himself comfortable and proceeded to stroke Eddy's chest with one hand.

 

“We've been messin' around for almost a month, Sockhead,” Eddy explained, toying with Edd's hat a little bit, but not enough to pull it off. “And I don't know about you, but I think we gotta move past this whole 'Are we or aren't we?' game we got goin'.”

 

This was not what Edd expected to hear. Yet, as he heard the sincere words from Eddy's mouth, it began to sink in. It took him a few moments to calm his urges down enough so he could think this over. Luckily, as reality began to set in, it wasn't too hard.

 

As he found his voice, Edd murmured, “I hadn't... realized you wanted to be in an actual relationship.”

 

Giving him an odd look, Eddy shook his head, “C'mon, Double D, I don't kiss, let alone make out, with just  _ anyone _ , ya know. And if ya hadn't noticed, I flirt with you like crazy!”

 

“Here I assumed that it was part of your personality,” Edd admitted.

 

“What gave ya  _ that _ idea?” Eddy snorted. “I smooth-talk, not flirt! There's a difference!”

 

Blushing a bit with embarrassment, Edd looked away, “That's... true, I stand corrected. I'm so sorry, Eddy... I hadn't realized you felt that strongly about me.”

 

Exhaling, Eddy just gently turned the taller boy's chin to meet his gaze, “I didn't think you were  _ that _ clueless. That or I thought you were grossed out but didn't have the heart to say so.”

 

“I could never be grossed out by your advances,” Edd said softly, meeting his best friend's eyes. “I-I suppose I was a little too oblivious. Why, I barely even realized I had an attraction to men. I had always focused on women, or nothing at all because I was always so busy.”

 

Coming out with all of this was beginning to get to Edd a little bit, but he knew he couldn't stop now. If anything, it also felt a little cathartic. He looked at Eddy, who was urging him to continue with an expectant look.

 

“Well... Ever since we've started to... become intimate on a regular basis, I tried to think more about it,” Edd went on. “I knew I was attracted to you physically, and of course enjoyed it immensely. When I ran some theories through, I came to realize that I may very well be a homosexual. ...Perhaps bisexual, that's also a possibility. But I suppose I was a little bit apprehensive about bringing it all into fruition.”

 

“Why?” Eddy raised an eyebrow. “Were ya havin' trouble come to terms with it?”

 

“Yes,” Edd admitted with a nod. “Why, I couldn't even tell you if I'm attracted to men in general, or if I'm simply just attracted to  _ you _ since we have an emotional connection. All that I know for sure is that...” He blushed a bit, thinking of a good line coming to mind, “You electrify me.”

 

Eddy balked, then began to laugh as he pulled Edd closer to him. “You just  _ had _ to bring that back, didn't ya?”

 

“I'll have you know that I'm aware of the fact that you kept it when I gave it to you,” Edd smirked, touching their noses together.

 

“I'll do ya one better, Sockhead. I  _ still _ have it,” Eddy winked.

 

“Mm, and you call  _ me _ the sap, Eddy?”

 

“I take offense to that,” Eddy replied, grinning widely.

 

Edd giggled and then lay his head along Eddy's shoulder. Now that his urges had calmed considerably (though he knew he'd have to do something about his semi-erection), he could think clearer. It was hard to believe all this was happening, but maybe he should've seen this all coming. Everything made sense. Eddy's eagerness to participate in teaching him to kiss, their follow-up intimate moments, everything. It was hard to imagine doing this with anyone else.

 

Maybe he didn't expect things to come to this. But maybe that was okay. Their lives together were always so full of surprises. Edd was so sure he would  _ not _ be where he was right now if he hadn't been friends with Ed and Eddy. 

 

Maybe this was truly one of those times. A road not always taken, but could get you to somewhere good. Maybe even better than where you had been originally planning.

 

Nuzzling into Eddy's hair for a moment, Edd then pulled his head back so their gazes met. “I apologize, I never did give you an answer.”

 

“To what? I didn't even ask ya somethin' in the past while,” Eddy raised an eyebrow.

 

“True, but what I mean is that you expressed your desires for us to be in an actual romantic relationship,” Edd explained, his cheeks going bright pink “And I hadn't made any sort of response to it. That being said, I accept.”

 

This made Eddy's eyes go wide. “You do?”

 

Edd smiled, “Yes, I would love to go out with you.”

 

There was silence for a moment, but it didn't deter the pure joy that seemed to radiate from Eddy's wide grin. Clearly he looked ready to burst with childish excitement on Christmas morning. His eyes even glimmered with happiness and adoration, which Edd melted at. This was so precious.

 

“Then it's settled!” Eddy finally said, sounding restrained, but still happy nonetheless.

 

“Mm-hm... I suppose it is!” Edd nodded, giggling a little.

 

They looked at one other, then averted their gazes as reality slowly set in.

 

“Er... what next?” Edd said nervously.

 

“I don't know! Man, this is awkward. I had this all planned out in my head,” Eddy sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Did you?” Edd turned to look at him again.

 

In response, Eddy raised an eyebrow.

 

Realizing what he'd said, Edd blushed and giggled sheepishly, “Point taken. I suppose I'm... I don't know, used to someone having feelings for me.”

 

Now Eddy looked a bit nervous, but he nodded and averted his gaze. “Yeah, ya got me.”

 

“How long?” Edd asked. “Should you not mind my asking.”

 

“Couldn't tell ya,” Eddy chuckled nervously. “Real long time.”

 

“Oh...” Edd could see the implications of this. “Goodness, I really was clueless.”

 

Eddy finally looked at him again, then shrugged, “Yeah, you kinda were. Guess I should've upped my game a bit.”

 

“Still, I'm very sorry. It's not easy for either of us, is it?”

 

“Eh, it's okay,” Eddy patted his back with a chuckle. “Ya think I had an easy time when I frst started going out with Nazz? Nope!”

 

“I seem to recall that you were tongue-tied sometimes,” Double remarked with a smirk.

 

“Was not! Just didn't have a lot to say,” Eddy stuck his tongue out indignantly.

 

Laughing at that, Edd shook his head, “You? Being a man of few words? Oh, I find that very hard to believe.”

 

“Hey, I can be Silent Sam if I want to!” Eddy protested, snickering. 

 

“Oh, is that so?” Edd teased, leaning closer to nuzzle their noses. He grinned upon seeing the blush on Eddy's cheeks. “Well then,  _ Silent Sam _ , answer me this. What should we do for our first real date?”

 

Giving a little shrug, Eddy's countenance became sheepish, “You got me. Guess we could, I don't know, go catch a movie?”

 

“That's always a good place to start,” Edd said with approval.

 

Eddy chuckled, reaching around to gently tousle Edd's hair. “I'll get the tickets, you get the popcorn.”

 

“A jumbo, so we can share! Economical and beneficial for romance,” Edd giggled at the thought, leaning more against him. “We'll lift the arm rest so that we can cuddle.”

 

“Oh?” Eddy smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Wow Sockhead, look who's getting all romantic! Here I thought I was the one who had it bad.”

 

Blushing a bit, Edd planted a kiss on his cheek, “Why of course! Now that there's an opportunity to express such a thing, why not start now? In fact, while we're at it... perhaps we should seal the deal?”

 

Laughing, Eddy poked his nose playfully. “Now you're makin' it sound like some kinda business contract!”

 

“Perhaps I wasn't clear enough,” Edd smirked as he fell back onto the bed and pulled Eddy down with him. “Shut up and kiss me!”

 

Giving a smirk, Eddy laughed and leaned down, “You got it,  _ babe _ .”

 


End file.
